Miracle in Ramadhan (Di Balik Hijab Ku Menanti)
by pseudonimdeul
Summary: "Tatapan pertama itu hadiah dan tatapan setelahnya dosa" Hakyeon bukan tipikal cewek yang rajin mampir ke masjid buat teraweh. Tapi kalau ada Taekwoon si pengurus masjid, Hakyeon rela dapet dosa. VIXX / NEO / LEON


Hakyeon bukan tipikal cewek yang rajin ke mesjid buat tarawih. Kecuali dia diseret sama ortunya ke mesjid bareng. Tapi suatu sore, Hakyeon sedang menanti gorengan untuk buka puasa nanti di sekitar mesjid ketika sesosok pria berpostur tubuh tinggi, berpundak lebar, berdada bidang, cocok untuk sandaran, sandaran hidup, lewat di depannya dengan langkah yg mantap menuju mesjid.

Hakyeon tidak bisa menepiskan pandangannya dari pria itu. Dia melihat si pria bergerak menuju rumah marbot mengambil ta'jil untuk orang2 yang berbuka di mesjid.

Selesai mendapatkan pesanannya, hakyeon langsung berlari ke rumah, menaruh gorengan secara asal di meja makan lalu bergegas mengambil mukenah. Mau solat magrib di mesjid katanya ketika ditanya oleh orang rumah.

Semenjak saat itu, hakyeon sudah stand by di mesjid dari jam 5. Memilih shaf paling depan supaya bisa curi-curi pandang ke pria calon sandaran hidupnya.

Udah seminggu dari pertama liat si ikhwan ganteng dan frekuensi hakyeon ke masjid meningkat pesat. Rada malu sih dia pas papanya ngeledek "Loh Yeon, alhamdulillah kok jadi rajin ke masjid?" Dia cuma senyum-senyum malu sambil jawab "Ih si papah anaknya berubah jadi bener kok malah diledekin!"

Hari itu, pas lagi nunggu adzan isya, Hakyeon stand by di shaf andalannya, tidak terlalu depan namun pas di samping kain hijab pemisah antara ikhwan dan akhwat. Lagi tenang kipas-kipasan menepis gerahnya mesjid, tiba-tiba segerombol anak-anak SD menghampiri kain hijab, mengintip sambil memegang agenda ramadhan.

"Mau ngapain dek kok ngintip2?" Hakyeon kepo.

"Ini teh, mau minta tolong Bang Taekwoon minta tanda tangan imam"

Hakyeon cuma menganggul. Sampai tiba-tiba, si ikhwan idaman muncul dari balik hijab. Berhubung dia tinggi, mukanya terpampang jelas. Peci hitam bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Bang bang bang nitip ya bang!" Bocah-bocah SD itu langsung ngumpulin agendanya ke si Taekwoon itu. Oh jadi namanya taekwoon, batin Hakyeon.

"Iya, nanti abis tarawih ya diambil. Ceramahnya didengerin, jangan jajan terus." Taekwoon senyum sembari ngumpulin buku-buku itu. Hakyeon, ehem, terpesona. Dia masih anteng memandangi si Taekwoon itu sampai akhirnya Taekwoon menoleh ke arah dia dan Hakyeon langsung buru-buru membuang muka. Sebejat-bejatnya Hakyeon dia masih tahu kalau akhi-akhi kaya gitu pasti ngga mau banget ketemu pandang sama cewe.

Setidaknya, dia sudah tahu nama si ikhwan. Taekwoon.

Keesokan harinya, selesai sahur Hakyeon buru-buru ke rumah Hyuk, ponakannya yang masih SD.

"Hyuk, ga dapet agenda ramadhan dari sekolahan?"

"Dapet teh, tapi Hyuk kelupaan ngisi mulu kalo teraweh. Keasikan maen selepet sarung." ucap Hyuk sembari icip-icip teh nungguin waktu imsak.

"Yaudah sini teteh yang isiin."

"Ambil aja di kamar teh, di meja belajar."

Yes, satu langkah lebih dekat sama Bang Taekwoon.

Sehabis maghrib lagi-lagi Hakyeon standby di lokasi biasa, sambil manfaatin lehernya yang udah panjang dari lahir buat mencari gerombolan anak SD kemarin. Akhirnya bocah-bocah kecil itu datang. Dengan 5 bungkus Beng-beng, dia berhasil merayu bocah-bocah itu buat mengajak dia menghadap Taekwoon.

Benar saja, tak lama Taekwoon muncul di tempat biasa. Hakyeon pun sudah siap-siap. Biasanya ngga pakai mukena sebelum adzan, dia sudah pakai. Dia pun sok-sok menunduk malu pas ketemu Taekwoon sama anak-anak SD itu.

"Eh tumben ada orang baru." Taekwoon sedikit kaget melihat anak-anak SD langganannya menghampiri dia bareng cewek dewasa pakai mukena pula. Cewek alim nih kayaknya, pikir Taekwoon dalam hati.

"Assalamu'alaikum.. Iya nih mau bantuin ponakan ngisi buku gema ramadhannya"

Hakyeon kemudian terlarut dalam perbincangannya dengan lelaki dambaan hatinya ini. Sampai satu dari anak SD itu mencolek pinggang hakyeon.

"Teh, mana beng-beng nya?" Kepalang sudah janji, Hakyeon gamau jadi orang munafik dengan mengingkari omongannya sendiri. Tsah. Munafik. Baru ngobrol sebentar sama taekwoon saja Hakyeon sudah ngerasa alim banget. Selesai ditandatangan imam, Hakyeon langsung pergi. Tak lupa saling bertukar nama dan "Besok saya dateng lagi minta tolong lagi hehe hehe hehe" dengan cengiran maut.

Tumben puasa hari ini hawanya beda. Bawaannya haus mulu. Haus kasih sayang. Hakyeon membuka laptopnya, mencari suatu hiburan. Hakyeon googling dari resep-resep ta'jil sampai cuplikan film Suzanna. Iya, Hakyeon sebosen itu. Tring tring, HP Hakyeon bunyi. Nama ravi tertera di layar HPnya.

"YEONNNN GUE NEMU FACEBOOK GEBETAN GUE DONG YA ALLAH HACEP BANGET NIH ORANG"

Facebook gebetan.

Facebook.

Gebetan.

"GIMANA CARANYA VI GUE JUGA MAU DONG BISA NEMUIN FACEBOOK GEBETAN GUEEEE" Sedetik kemudian Hakyeon mendapat balasan.

"Googling aja nama gebetan Facebook seoul gitu. Kalo lo sabar pasti ketemu deh" Hakyeon pun menuruti perkataan ravi. Dewi Fortuna lagi cinta banget sama hakyeon kayaknya, tak hanya Facebook tapi Hakyeon juga menemukan semua socmed Taekwoon.

Hakyeon membuka Facebook Taekwoon yang ditemuinya itu. Duh, gantengnya bisik Hakyeon melihat profile picture Taekwoon. Bergerak ke album profile picture, Hakyeon tercengang. Ada satu foto Taekwoon bersama perempuan.

'Ini pacarnya apa ya? Kok sampe dijadiin PP' berbagai skenario terbentuk di kepala Hakyeon sampai dia pusing sendiri dan memutuskan untuk mengambil es batu di kulkas untuk dimasukkan ke bak kamar mandi. Mandi air dingin aja lah ya biar pikiran jernih.

Malam harinya sebenernya hakyeon kepalang malas ketemu sama Taekwoon lagi, tapi dia juga ngga tega sama Hyuk yang girang banget akhirnya punya tanda tangan imam asli bukan hasil karangan ibunya. Yaudah, demi Hyuk, biarpun hati perih.

Malamnya, "Assalamu'alaikum mas, maaf ngerepotin lagi" tapi kali itu Hakyeon pasang muka dan nada ngomong datar, sedatar aspal.

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Oh iya, gapapa kok." Baru saja Taekwoon hendak mengembalikan hijab ke posisi awal tiba-tiba ada suara "Mas, mas taekwoon!" Hakyeon pun refleks menoleh

DEG. ITU DIA CEWE YG DI FOTO SAMA TAEKWOON. GILA.

Si cewe itupun jalan ke arah Hakyeon, takut salting, Hakyeon buru-burut pamit sama Taekwoon.

"Wah mas parah amat sih pengurus ikrima kok ngintip2 tempat akhwat." Si cewe itu meledek. Buset dah, ibarat volume laptop, kalo Taekwoon ngomong volumenya cuma 20%, ini cewe kayanya 80%, pikir Hakyeon.

"Bawel. Solat yang bener, tar tak laporin ke ibu baru tau." Sahut Taekwoon sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari balik kain hijab.

"Ih dasar dari kecil mainnya pengaduan." Si cewe ngedumel sebelum ngambil posisi tak jauh dari Hakyeon. Diam-diam hakyeon berpikir, laporin ibu? dari kecil? Jangan-jangan mereka saudara lagi... Hakyeon mencoba optimis .

Sesampainya di rumah Hakyeon langsung buru-buru membuka bookmark di laptopnya. Biar gampang mencari tahu tentang Taekwoon niatnya. Tapi dia jarang membuka itu bookmark. Hakyeon melebarkan ranah pencariannya di twitter. Ada update pun hampir setahun yang yang lalu "Selamat Idul Fitri". Meh, susah banget dikorek. Tak putus asa, Hakyeon memeriksa orang-orang yang difollow Taekwoon. Dan jackpot, ada foto si cewek tadi.

Jung Eunji namanya. Hakyeon mulai sedikit senang, walau pun masih ada sedikit kekhawatiran kalau mereka hanya berbagi surname. Korea gitu loh. Update teratas ada selamat ulang tahun ibu sama foto Taekwoon lagi memegang kue buat ibunya tiup lilin. Hakyeon tak tahan untuk tidak berguling-guling di lantai sambil membayangkan Taekwoon membawakan kue ulang tahun buat dia.

Lima belas hari sebelum lebaran, Hakyeon bercerita tentang triknya dia bisa berbincang dengan Taekwoon ke Ravi. Ravi iri. Dia sudah menggebet Hongbin, marbot mesjid di dekat rumahnya dari lama. Biar begitu Ravi benar-benar cuma bisa memandang Hongbin dari jauh. Ingin ikut cara hakyeon, tapi dia ngga punya saudara.

"Yeon, lo teraweh di mesjid gue aja deh ntar malem. Nanti gue pinjem agendanya hyuk buat PDKT sama Hongbin. Ya plis ya ya ya?"

Tak tega melihat temannya yang putus asa, Hakyeon mengangguk setuju. 'Gapapa lah ga ngeliat Taekwoon sehari'. Ternyata sehari berubah jadi 3 hari. Hakyeon memang susah banget bilang nggak sama sohib kentalnya ini.

Untungnya di hari ketiga itu Ravi medapatkan yang dia mau. Jadi Hakyeon tidak perlu repot-repot menemani Ravi PDKT. Kembali ke rutinitas menanti hijab dibuka sama Taekwoon, hati Hakyeon jadi deg deg serrr. 3 hari rasanya seperti 3 kali puasa 3 kali lebaran. Hijab sudah mulai bergerak-gerak terebuka. Hakyeon ingin menata hati dulu supaya siap. Ternyata yang membuka bapak-bapak setengah baya yang mau menaruh kotak amal untuk diedarkan. Huffff, Hakyeon menghela nafas dan mengembungkan pipinya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka kepala Taekwoon muncul dari balik hijab. Ada senyum kecil di ujung bibir tipis Taekwoon.

"Eh si eneng, udah lama ga keliatan. Kirain udah ga perlu tanda tangan imam lagi."

"Hehe masih kok" Masih perlu ketemu kamu, ucap Hakyeon dalam hati. Lumayan senang Taekwoon merhatiin keberadaan Hakyeon. Walau pun sebatas karna tanda tangan imam.

Akhirnya tiba juga Hakyeon ke penghujung Ramadhan. Bapaknya masih saja komentar 'Alhamdulillah kamu jadi rajinan ke masjidnya'. Malu sih, tapi ya sudahlah, seingat Hakyeon jaman dia masih ikut mentoring di SMA kakak Rohisnya pernah bilang, 'Yang penting nyoba baik dulu, nanti niat dilurusin sambil jalan.'

(Walaupun sampai akhir niat Hakyeon masih belum lurus.)

Tarawih terakhir masjid semakin sepi, bocah-bocah yang tadinya segerombol bersama hakyeon menghadap Taekwoon tinggal sisa 2 ekor.

"Teh, anggokan dong teh!" Salah satu bocah itu nyeletuk pas mereka bertiga menanti Taekwoon seperti biasa.

"Iya besok abis solat Ied." Tak lama, Taekwoon muncul.

"Temennya pada kemana dek?" TanyaTaekwoon ke bocah-bocah itu.

"Pada mudik bang" pas taekwoon sama bocah itu mengobrol, Hakyeon memberanikan diri buat mengundang Taekwoon ke rumahnya pas lebaran.

"Uh, anu mas, saya makasih banget mas udah bantuin ponakan saya ngisi buku gema nya, buat tanda makasih mau ga mampir ke rumah saya pas lebaran, ya icip2 kue sama ketupat gitu hehe." Hakyeon sama sekali ngga berani mengangkat mukanya saat bicara, antara menyembunyikan mukanya yang tersipu malu atau menghormati Taekwoon yang belum pernah memmandang dia langsung.

"Ah, ga masalah kok agendanya. tp boleh deh kalo silahturahmi, saya sama keluarga gapapa kan?" Ngga papa banget biar gue bisa langsung minta taaruf, batin Hakyeon

"Oh gapapa mas, gapapa. Dateng aja hehe. Rumah saya di Jalan Camar nomor 6, rumah Pak Cha."

"Insya Allah ya, saya duluan ya. Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam." Hakyeon setengah mati menahan diri supaya ngga lompat-lompat dengan mukena putihnya di tengah masjid.

1 syawal akhirnya tiba. Hakyeon yang biasanya walaupun lebaran masih saja pakai skinny jeans, hari itu rela pakai gamis biar keliatan anggun kalau Taekwoon berkunjung. Solat ied yang biasanya cuma pakai jeans, kemeja tangan panjang sama pashmina asal bertengger di atas kepala, berubah jadi gamis chiffon putih plus hijab lilit2 aja #hijabers di instagram.

Pulang dari masjid, dua bocah yang minta anggokan pun menghampiri Hakyeon menagih janji. Hakyeon merasa bocah itu memang berjasa, akhirnya memberi mereka masing-masing dua puluh ribu.

Pas balik lagi ke rumah, Hakyeon bercermin untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum standby di ruang tamu. Masih harap-harap cemas ia merapika toples-toples isi kue, sebagian hasil karya ibu, kakaknya, sama dia, sebagian hasil kiriman parcel dari kantor bapaknya.

"Nungguin siapa sih kece amat." Kakak hakyeon yang paling tua meledek Hakyeon yang duduk manis di ruang tamu masih bergamis, padahal biasanya dia langgsung ganti celana pendek sama kaos begitu selesai solat Ied

"Diem dehhhh" Hakyeon melempar bantal sofa ke arah kakaknya itu. Tiba-tiba...

"Assamu'alaikum" Hakyeon langsung berdiri sigap menyambut tamu di ambang pintu. Benar saja, keluarga Jung. Taekwoon, bersama bapak ibunya, 3 cewe-cewe yang sepertinya kakaknya, sama si Eunji, cewe yang Hakyeon kepoin lewat facebook.

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Eh mari pak masuk." Hakyeon membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar. 'Saya panggil bapak ibu dulu' Hakyeon setengah lari ke ruang tengah manggil bapak sama ibunya yang lagi berbincang "Pak, pak, ada keluarga Pak Jung!"

"Pak Jung? yang rumahnya di RT 10?"

"Ga tau pokoknya itu deh"

"Assalamu'alaikum Pak Cha"

"Oooh Pak Jung yang ini, wa'alaikumsalam. Mari pak, oh iya minal aidin wal faidzin ya" Kedua bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu pun saling bersalaman, Hakyeon pun cium tangan sama, ehem, calon mertua dan calon kakak ipar. Sama taekwoon, cukup salaman melayang di udara.

Selesai basa basi ini itu, tiba-tiba bapaknya hakyeon nyeletuk "Yeon, yang ini yang bikin rajin ke masjid? Dia udah 3 tahun berturut2 kan jadi pengurus ikrima."

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Hakyeon cuma tersenyum malu, memandang bapaknya sendiri saja dia tak berani, apalagi memandang bapaknya Taekwoon.

"Lah kirain cuma mas Taekwoon aja yang ada apa-apa di mesjid. Dari beberapa hari setelah puasa tiap mau teraweh pasti nyari sarung sama baju koko terbaru. Sama parfum dikit. Katanya sunah Rasul. Aku sih awalnya percaya aja." jeplak si Eunji

"Ih nyesel ngajak Eunji, buka kartu aja nih anak." Taekwoon mengumpat dalam hati namun tak lupa untuk istigfar setelahnya.

"Tapi aku perhatiin kok mas Taekwoon rajin buka hijab tiap selesai ceramah. Biasanya kan anak-anak SD itu yang pada nyamperin mas Taekwoon. Ternyata ada gadis yang lagi dicaperin toh' Taekwoon yang lagi minum sirup orange untuk menghindari memalukannya situasi ini langsung tersedak.

"Astagfirullah.. Sabar.. Sabar.." Taekwoon cuma mampu membatin saja.

Biar pun yang dikatakan Eunji benar, tapi Taekwoon masih punya citra primus yang mesti dijaga. Pria musholah. Atau pria mesjid lebih tepatnya.

Bapak Taekwoon buru-buru menengahi. Kasian taekwoon kalau malu banget kadang suka sesak napas. Lagian Pak Jung juga kadang-kadang suka jadi imam. Malu kalo wibawanya jatuh.

"Hmm jadi gini pak, semalem anak saya ngomong. Katanya ada gadis yang menarik perhatiannya di mesjid. Saya kaget sih. Jarang-jarang bahkan ga pernah anak saya ini membicarakan lawan jenis."

"Seperti yang udah dijelaskan dalam agama juga, bahwa masing-masing kita telah mempunyai jodohnya masing-masing. Dan anak saya, Jung Taekwoon, merasa kalo anak bapak Cha Hakyeon merupakan tulang rusuknya yang hilang. Jadi sekiranya apakah bapak setuju untuk membawa keinginan anak saya ini lebih lanjut?"

"Mau banget!" Hakyeon refleks jawab tapi buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Ketahuan banget ngebet kawin.

"Ya.. Kalo saya sih terserah anak saya aja gimana tapi kalian juga udah denger sendiri dia juga setuju. Jadi lebih kita bicarakan kelanjutannya sambil makan ketupat dulu." Pak Cha sepik aja, padahal memang dari tadi sudah melirik-lirik rendang, opor, sambel goreng ati di atas meja makan.

"Ayo pak bu dek mari2 dimakan" mereka makan di dua meja terpisah. Satu meja besar isinya orang tua beserta Taekwoon dan Hakyeon. Sembari mereka ngomongin rencana ke depannya. Hakyeon sama Taekwoon cuma bisa mennunduk sambil senyum-senyum bahagia.

Di meja lainnya ada Eunji dan kakak-kakak Taekwoon beserta Hyuk yang lagi bercerita tentang Hakyeon yang sok-sok meminjam buku agenda ramadhannya. Dikira dengan niat murni dan suci, ternyata buat melangkah lebih dekat ke taekwoon.

(Malam sebelumnya di kediaman keluarga Jung.)

"Pak, ada gadis menarik perhatian aku di mesjid"

"Woalah tumben lek. Terus kamu maune opo?"

"Hmm.. Hmmm.. Dia ngundang aku ke rumahnya lebaran nanti. Bapak bisa ga ngelamar dia buat aku?"

"Kamu gapapa langsung gitu? Gamau kenalan lebih banyak dulu?"

"Ga perlu pak. Kenalannya nanti aja setelah nikah. Biar sensasinya, penasarannya lebih banyak. Dapet pahala juga kan."

"Yowesss. Namanya siapa lek?"

"Hakyeon, pak. Cha hakyeon."

Alhamdulillah tamat.


End file.
